FNAF High School
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: This is inspired by the Minecraftfivenightsatfreddys YouTube channel (as in, that's what gave me inspiration to make this story). I also will be including HTF, and some of my own versions of the FNAF gang. This is not labeled crossover because I'm using a lot of fandoms. last checked 9/14/2019. Rated T due to scenes of violence. Part two coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

This story is called, "FNAF high". The attitude of the characters within are heavily based off of the MCFNAF YouTube channel.

To the story.

Freddy was so excited! His brother, Foxy, was going to be allowed into his school! He took a bite of his chicken, and looked around for Baby Circus. Ah!

" Baby! " he called out, as his friend managed to navigate her way to his table. "How ya been doing, Baby?"

" Just fine! I had a lot of fun during the summer! And the best part? Lolbit is coming to school this year! " She had to grip her arms to keep them from flying up in joy. She then noticed what Freddy was wearing.

"How is that wool sweater hiding your muscles so well? That shouldn't be possible!"

Freddy lifted his arm to get a closer look at his red sweater, unintentionally flexing. Had he been wearing a normal shirt, his large muscles would of stretched the shirt far too much.

As Freddy was inspecting his arm, someone hit him over the head. He let out a small "Ow."

" Oh, what's the matter? Does your brain hurt? "

Baby bared her teeth as she growled, "Hello, Freakshow."

"My what?" was all Freddy said.

Both Babys looked at him. "Does your BRAIN hurt?" Freakshow repeated.

Again, Freddy said, "My what now?"

Freakshow gave a soft smile. "I forgot he was like this. Well it was nice seeing you again, Freddy, Circus."

Circus gave a hiss as Freakshow left, while Freddy gave a friendly wave goodbye. Freddy then turned his attention back to Baby.

"Hey? I thought you said you were going to work out over summer. Why don't you have much muscle?"

Baby sighed. "I did, Freddy, but for some reason, the muscles wouldn't form. Although, I do have the strength to prove that I've been working out. Wait, where's Bon-Bon? He's always around you."

Freddy simply pointed up with his right hand, wincing slightly as his prosthetic hand froze for a second.

Bon-Bon was aware of what was happening below him, but his watchful eyes gazed in another direction. Baby Freakshow was heading towards a familiar fox. No time to worry about that, however. Freddy was in pain. Bon-Bon dropped down from his perch in the beams to comfort Freddy.

Foxy looked around, wondering what to do, as he had finished his lunch. He looked over himself again; an hourglass figure, modestly wide hips, baby fat in the chest, with extra fur fluff covering it. Close fitting red shirt, blue skinny jeans that picked out his feminine legs, and no shoes over his dainty looking feet.

He took out a hand mirror to look over his birth marks. A small portion of each cheek hairless, as was the top half of his small muzzle, and his bottom lip forever red from blood problems. 'How many guys will make fools of themselves today as they try to impress me?' Foxy thought to himself.

He reached up and rubbed his ears to calm down, his eyes closing on instinct. Soon, he felt another hand run his ears. He assumed it was Freddy.

"Hey there, handsome," a voice said. It sounded like Baby, but more smooth and relaxed. He opened his eyes to see a girl who looked like Baby, but broken in places. Her eyes were a dark green, the color of an olive oil jar. Her left hand was replaced with a claw of some sort. Foxy thought she looked really cute.

Then he started getting nervous. What if he made a fool of himself? What if he said something wrong? He took a deep breath, and let his other personality take control for him.

Foxy's eyes changed from yellow to green. He looked into the girl's eyes. "Hey there. What's your name?" Foxy 's voice became lighter when he used the personality, but he didn't think it would create any problems for him right now.

"Freakshow. Baby Freakshow. And you? "

Foxy smiled as he came closer to Baby's face. He did not want to mess up this moment. "I'm Foxy. Foxy Funtime."

She slowly wrapped her arms around Foxy's body, bringing him closer.

"I'm glad I found a Vixen as cute as you to hang out with, " Baby whispers, before going on for the kiss. It never came. She moved back, worried if she already wrecked a relationship.

Foxy stepped back, eyes down as well as his ears.

"I- I'm sorry if I gave you a wrong impression, Baby. I'm not a girl."

Before Freakshow could respond, Freddy came over, having finished his lunch. "There's my little brother!" he exclaimed , picking Foxy up in a bear hug. "Com'n I wanna show you around!"

Off he went with his brother, leaving a very uncertain Baby Freakshow behind. Before she could dwell on the events for long, she heard it. The comforting voice.

 _Yes. That's it. Use that confusion. Doesn't it make you angry? She almost kissed you! And she would of had it not been for that bear. Teach him a lesson by making his Baby friend suffer._

She grinned. The grin was large, real, and full of joy.

She went off on search of that Circus Baby.

Freakshow saw Circus hanging out with someone who looked very much like Foxy, but wearing a one piece swim suit. Hmm. It seems her name is Lolbit? By what Freakshow could gather, Lolbit matured early, and seems to have a bit of a brain problem. Perfect.

When Circus had her back turned, Freakshow ran right up to Lolbit, and kissed her on the nose, causing Lolbit to giggle. Circus turned around in time to see this, and yelled, "What are you doin?"

Freakshow smiled. "You'll see soon," she said as she backed into the girl's bathroom. Almost immediately, Lolbit clutched her stomach and rushed in after her. Circus waited outside the bathroom until Lolbit came back out.

Circus gasped when she saw her sister. While her swimsuit was still whole, Lolbit herself was not. Her eyes had fractures in them, her while coat was torn, and her jaw was slightly broken.

"What happened?!" Baby exclaimed. Lolbit simply shrugged.

"I was using the bathroom, and when I was done, I left the stall and washed my hand. You had disappeared, and when I looked into the mirror, I was like this. "

The bell rang, signing that the end of the first day had arrived.

Baby was being chased. He almost had her. A flash of purple. 'How do I get out of here?' A dead end. She turned around, only to see the flash of a kni

She woke up with a large gasp. She looked around the room, trying to find the man, before realizing it was a dream. Still, she was terrified. She decided to go to Lolbit's room. That always made her feel better.

She made her way out the door, and through the cramped apartment. She stopped outside Lolbit's door, listening to see if her sister was awake.

She heard crying. Why was Lolbit crying? Should she check on Lolbit to help, or was it something she wanted to sort out herself?

Wait. What was that Lolbit was saying? Baby put her ear to the door.

" Please, stop. Please, it hurts. Please. "

Baby opened the door, bracing herself for the sight she would see.

The sight horrified her. Her sister had been strapped to the bed by the wires coming out of her, while the other wires were puncturing her skin. Lolbit was then realesed from the wires.

As the wires and broken patches faded away, Baby could hear a soft chuckling. Lolbit let out a groan of pain before passing out. "I'm sure that that . . . tickles," Freakshow whispered softly.

"Show yourself, you shameless -! "

"Ah, an ,ah. We wouldn't want to teach Lolbit bad words, now would we? Besides,I've already left. Look outside your window."

Baby headed to the window. Sure enough, Freakshow was waving on the street, with someone standing behind her. Strange. He was purple. Why was that so familiar?

Before she could dwell on it much, both Freakshow and the man had disappeared. Baby sighed, looking up into the sky. She hoped Freddy and Foxy were having a better night than she was.

Freddy snuck up behind Foxy. He was getting closer. Closer. Closer. Now . . . He pounced! And landed front first into the lawn as Foxy easily sidestepped him.

"You gotta up your game, Freddy! " Foxy laughed. Freddy frowned. "I'm not designed to be nocturnal like you, Foxy. I'm sluggish in the night, you know this."

Then they both heard it. The sound of the bus stopping by the front of the driveway. They glanced at each other, before racing to see their dad.

"Dad!" they both called out as they hugged The Hitman. He chuckled as he saw how energetic they both were. "How are my boys?" he called as he picked Foxy up and swung him around. " Wearing a dress to bed? How odd, " Hitman joked.

"It's a nightgown, Dad," Foxy complained as he let his father wipe his lips.

Hitman looked at the finger he used on Foxy's lip, before wiping his finger on his pants. "What's got you unsettled today, Foxington?" he asked as they made their way back to their house.

" Nothing? "

Hitman sighed. "Come on, just tell me. I promise not to laugh."

Foxy bit his lip. "I almost kissed a girl." Hitman nodded. "I see why that would make you nervous, but your lip says that your VERY nervous. Care to explain?" Foxy gulped. " She- she- "

Foxy bit his lip again. "She tried to kiss me because she thought I was a girl."

Hitman gave a laugh. "That is nothing to be ashamed of! When I was in High School, so many people thought that I was the principal, I looked so adult! That is actually how I met your M-"

Hitman stopped. "Is your nocturnal system done yet?" he asked quietly.

"Almost. There is still 15 minutes to 12."

Hitman nodded as they entered the kids bedroom. " Fredrick, raise your arms." Freddy willingly did so as Hitman pulled off his shirt. Hitman removed Freddy's prosthetic hand and brace, being careful not to touch the open scars.

Hitman smiled. "So, did Baby like your buffness?"

" Yeah, I'm planning on seeing if she's interested in going to the gym with me tomorrow. "

Hitman turned to Foxy to ask him to remove his nightgown, but Foxy had already taken it off. Hitman immediately turned back around.

"Foxington, put on some underwear."

"What? It's Hidden Away, so no one can see them."

" Basic decency. "

After a few seconds, Foxy tapped Hitman's shoulder. Hitman turned around to see that Foxy was now wearing underwear.

Hitman reached for Foxy's side, and undid the locked latch, opening the stomach plate.

"There doesn't seem to be any muscles constricting with motors. It looks like your all good!" Hitman said as closed and locked back up Foxy's stomach. Almost immediately, Foxy fell to the floor.

"Ahh, I guess it's 12," he said as he put his son in bed. He yawned. " See you both in the morning! "

 **END OF SHIFT ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you bring your chicken to school?" "Why not? "

Baby sighed. "Pets aren't allowed in school, Lolbit. I just hope we don't get in trouble." Lolbit sighed, before turning around to face me. "Can you hold on to Lil' Prep for me, Mister Camera man?" I accepted the chicken from her.

"Umm, Lolbit? Where did the chicken go?"

"I gave him to the camera man. "

Baby sighed. She was gonna have to find the chicken before Freddy killed it. She then wondered what happened to her friend that made him want to kill chickens on spot.

Freddy came up the hall, trying to find his locker. His eyes scanned the hall as he spotted his friends. "Hey, Baby! Hey, Lolbit! How ya two doing? "

"Great!"

"Lolbit lost her chicken again. Also are you looking for something? "

Freddy gulped nervously. "Yea, I'm trying to find my locker, but I can't remember where it was."

A soft laughter came from behind him. "Silly Freddy, we aren't assigned lockers until tomorrow. Also, where is your sister? "

Freddy was used to people getting his brother's gender confused, so he decided to humor her. "Last I saw, Foxy was by the unisex bathrooms. But she might have gone to the playground to play cards. "

Freakshow smiled. "Thanks for the tip, Freddy."

Freakshow decided to check the playground first. Sure enough, there Foxy was, playing cards with a very tall man.

"I discard "7-bullet gun" to use "Chuck Wagon," Foxy said, defeating the 'River Boat Gambler'.

"I kick down the-"

"What are you two playing?" Freakshow asked as she got close to them.

"Were playing "The Good, The Bad, The Munchkin. Wanna join the next round?" Foxy asked as Puppet encountered the "Side-Winder."

"I don't know how to play that. Is it okay if I watch?" Freakshow asked.

"Sure!"

As they got back into the game, Freakshow had no idea what was going on. They 'kicked down the door' to battle monster, and 'looted the room' for treasure. She turned to look at Foxy.

"Hey. About what happened yesterday? I just want to say I'm sorry if I came on strong."

"It's okay, I already forgave you after it happened, " Foxy said. "Thanks for forgiving me. Now this just feels awkward."

Foxy look at her. "Wanna hug to feel better?"

"Ummm . . . OK?"

As Foxy moved to hug Freakshow, almost immediately something purple moved in the way.

"No EMP on shook ground," the man said.

"Purple Guy! Why are you here?" Foxy asked.

"Because I'm a teacher, Silly Jug."

Puppet got up. "I'm out of here, this is getting weird," he said, taking all the playing cards.

"Hey, those are my cards!" Foxy yelled, giving chase.

Purple Guy look as they ran away, before facing Freakshow. "So, how are you, Fake Daughter?"

"Who's your real daughter?" Freakshow asked, confused by PG's antics.

"Baby, of course."

"No way. Freakshow is your daughter?" Golden Freddy said as he appeared behind PG.

"I didn't say that." A gunshot, followed by a shrill shriek of a someone yelling, "Patrick!" was heard. "Aww, the toaster's plan failed," PG complained.

"So, are we doing the Villain Meeting here?" Baby asked.

"Oh! Let me go first. I mixed up all the teacher's lessons around. So now all the teachers have the wrong lessons!" Golden said, very excited.

"The toaster opened a portal to the EXE world. Looks like the Spongebob was killed, maybe by that Reggie boy. I stole an Apple from Notch. Baby, I got a feeling you tried to tickle someone yesterday. And I mean try, seeing as it didn't make her feel good. It caused lots of pain. "

Baby's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"See? I was right! She tried to tickle someone too much! Guess I have to pay up," PG said, getting out a 50.

"What? No! I didn't tickle anyone!" Baby exclaimed .

"So I was wrong? Freddy, pay up!"

Golden Freddy complained, hefting over a bar of gold.

"Also, Baby, relax. I know what you really did. The toaster told me. I like how you are into girls and stuff, but so you really that vixen is going to like you after you- hold on, all this talking is making me thirsty."

He opened his water bottle and took a large drink. "Now where was I?" he asked, before he glowed red and fell backward as if he was punched in the chest. His corpse then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"That was awkward. I'm glad that's over. I hope I misunderstood that last bit," Golden Freddy said, before disappearing.

The toaster gave a blast of dark energy, before seeming to return normal.

Baby stared at the toaster. "How can something be so evil, without giving out some signal?" She said as she backed away from it.

Inside the lunchroom, Foxy was talking to his friend , Foxy Pirate. They were talking about their adoptive children.

"So, still no word about who her real parents are?"

"Sadly, no. How are Jay Jay and Balloon Boy? "

"Actually, I don't know. I haven't seen them in a while. I think they-"

"Aauugh!"

They both looked over to where Chica and Bonnie were sitting.

"Will you stop about the immodesty thing?! So what if my shirt doesn't cover my belly?! So what if I'm only wearing a skirt?! I'm Hidden Away! At least I'm not dressed like I'm going to a funeral all the time!"

" Ah'm not dressed for a funeral! I'm dressed ter be a missionary to at anytime! And Ah'm just saying you should be more modest with the body God helped to create! "

"There is no god, Bonnie! At least, not for us! Why would a god allow you, and only you, to go on the missions you do? I've seen you get shot! You have said you feel the pain! You feel it when you die! Then you just reappear in that PLACE! We can't die! And last I checked your book, that goes against "the plan"!"

"At least Ah'm not a drunk party chick!"

Chica gasped, while everyone else flinched.

Chica had tears in her eyes.

"Ah, Ah'm sorry Chica, I didn't-"

Chica ran away, sobbing.

Bonnie moved to give chase, but the arm of his friend, Pirate, held him back.

"Give her some time to calm down," Foxy Pirate said.

Bonnie longed to go apologize to his friend, but this point of time was in flux. He didn't know what would happen if he went or not. So he decided to trust Pirate.

He saw a purple man approach him. It started to tell him all the reasons he should be angry at what Chica did. Bonnie growled and forced the evil to go away by saying, "in the name of Jesus Christ, be gone evil spirit. Amen. "

Purple Guy then came along, holding a picture.

"Hey, Bonnie? Can I talk to you for a moment? Your friend is trying to hang her self. "

"What!?" yelled everyone.

"She somehow has the rope going through the ceiling. She had her toes on the toilet lid, and kicked it down when I broke open the stall door. She is in the nearest girl's bathroom."

Bonnie took off running. PG looked in the direction he was running. He was wondering if he already ate lunch.

He then looked at the picture of Callum Gaming. "I wonder if I've killed him in the future yet?" he wondered to himself. He then turned to look at Foxy." Your children have been hiding in your Future zone for the last month," he said, before glowing red and dying, his corpse disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Freddy was sitting by the skeleton in the closet.

"Remember me?" the skeleton asked.

"Yeah, you kept dying in front of me. Long time, no see."

" Why you in here, Fredrick? "

"I'm just thinking. You?"

" Well, I've got an announcement to make to my friends, but I'm rethinking my thoughts of coming out of the closet. "

Freddy stared at the skelton. "I get it. But, please, don't make jokes like that."

"Alright. Well, gotta go. I have to ki- do something. "

He fell over and disappeared, leaving Freddy to his thoughts. And so, Freddy thought back. He thought to the time when he played football with Foxy. He thought back to the time he learned the proper name for soccer is football.

Then, he thought back to the time of when George came back. At this point, he fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"George?"

The door was pounded by something strong. Freddy had opened it to see his experiment, bleeding as he stumbled in.

"Freddy. . . You should run," George said.

"Why?" Freddy was confused. Why was his experiment bleeding? His skin had been cut, but it had been changed so it couldn't be harmed without a fight.

"Freddy, RUN!" George yelled.

"I don't understand. Are you alright?" Freddy asked, concerned for the being that used to be Foxy's pet.

George, who had been bent over a table, suddenly straightened up, a flash of purple visible beneath his shades. "Oh, I'm just fine, thank you so much for asking, boy."

He lunged at Freddy, his feathered fingers having become claws. He tore at Freddy's skin, tearing it.

Freddy remained silent, not wanting to alert his brother. Several times, he almost cried out, but somehow, he knew that George was only there for Freddy, that if Foxy didn't show up, Freddy would be the only casualty.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? Come on. Wait. I know how to push your buttons, or rather, pull your arm." Grabbing Freddy's arm, he forced the bloody child to the ground. He slowly moved his claws though Freddy's skin, down to the wrist. Here, he slashed.

Freddy screamed in pain as his hand was severed from his wrist. He screamed as he felt the claws force his faceplate open. He screamed as it was torn off, the hinges bleeding at a rapid rate. He screamed at this whole new level off pain.

Another scream cut through the air. He felt the pressure of George standing on his exposed muscle leave. Barely conscious, he flipped himself over to see where that knows was coming from. There.

Foxy's scream was at first as deep and raspy as it normally was, but quickly increased in volume and pitch. Somehow, it never went out of hearing range. As George lifted him by the neck, he still screamed. As George ripped through the nightgown Foxy was wearing, he still screamed. As George's grip tightened, Foxy still screamed. Even as his circulation of air was cut off, his fear and panic, evident in his eyes, kept him conscious. Even as his vision started to fade, his scream carried on through his exposed speaker, where his voice always came from.

Freddy stared as his experiment reached for Foxy's chest, where his speaker was located, just a bit below his fluff. Freddy's whole right side of his vision turned red. He rose, pushing himself off of the ground. He couldn't let his let his brother be killed. He would not allow him to be harmed. He wouldn't . . . He wouldn't . . . He wouldn't let someone else take his kill.

He rushed forward, leaping and grabbing George's head. He twisted the head till he heard the awaited SNAP. He turned to his victim. As he rushed to make the kill, he fell, the noise taking a toll on his exposed system. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was Foxy's speaker burning his body as the sparks leaped from it, and the sound of the front door opening, followed by the sound of paper page hitting the floor, and rushing feet.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Freddy heard screaming. Foxy was shaking him. He realized the screaming was his own.

"Freddy! Freddy! Freddy! Are you alright? Please, answer me!"

Freddy stopped screaming. He was still in the closet. Freakshow was there with Foxy.

Freddy tried to shut off his breathing to help him focus, but found that the system was in Crucial, meaning that his body had completely ran out of air while he was asleep.

"Is he okay?" Freakshow asked, a Revival Tazer in hand.

"I'll be alright," Freddy said, as he got up from the ground. "I just had a nightmare involving chickens. Wait. Why does my internal clock tell me it's nighttime?"

"Because it is. Purple Guy is doing me a favor, and allowed us to stay the night so we could find you. Also, why is your eye glowing red?"

Baby sighed as she looked through that day's mail. They were being evicted from the apartment for tax evasion. She had worked so hard, but couldn't work up enough money to pay rent. Her first shop, an ice cream parlor, had gotten her the most money. It was closed down for sanitation reasons. Baby didn't buy it. She knew it had to do with her relationship to a murderer. She sighed. At that time, so long in the past, she never knew the purple man meant harm. But she paid the price.

Seemed like a locker wasn't the only new thing to look for tomorrow.

Classy still lied on her bed, refusing to move. Bonnie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Do ya, um, so ya wanna talk ahbout what happened today? Classy?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears started to rush out as she sat up and hugged Bonnie. Bonnie's face flushed. For reasons Bonnie could still not understand, Chica liked to sleep in just a bib, and didn't Hide Away her parts. Freddy had disabled the visual on the kitchen camera to give her privacy, but kept the sound so he could still check up on her when she locked the doors.

Although Freddy had enough sense to give Chica privacy, he still thinks 2+2 is Fish. Bonnie was allowed in the kitchen when Chica was sleeping due to the fact he has already seen. His blessing, and curse, was how much he could see. He knew what was happening around the world. He saw how people would react to certain things. Worst of all, he knew how he had to act. He felt like a puppet most of the time, and when time was in flux, he felt lost.

Nevertheless, he still flushed at the feeling of Chica's chest touching his arm. He just let Chica cry as he waited it out.

3.

2.

"I- I- had g- gone to the bathroom to c- calm down. I lo- I looked through my bag for a bottle of- bottle of my drink. Instead, I- I found a rope. I fid- fiddled around with it until I got a knot. I saw that I ma- made a noose. I thought I heard Purple Guy's voice, but it was- it was much deeper. It told- it told me to do it. Next thing I know, I've got the rope around my neck, and Purple Guy slams the stall door open. I slip, and as I choke, I hear Purple Guy say 'Goodnight'. I'm scared, Bonnie. Pl- please, help me."

Her hand reached for the side of her straw bed. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Bonnie allowed her a sip before he gently pushed her arm down. Bonnie sighed. He was the only one of his friends that were not mechanical in some way. Chica had been giving a system that ran on burnable fluids. The inventor chose alcohol.

Panda came in, followed by Foxy as he tried to catch her.

As she was lifted up by Foxy, she asked, "Mom? Why haven't Cupcake and me not been able to see you? Mom?"

Chica gave a smile. "I'm alright, Panda. Just a little tired. Bonnie helped me feel better."

" Right, now it's long past your bedtime, Panda. Let's let Chica rest. "

"Okay, Dad."

When Panda and Foxy left, Chica turned to face Bonnie. "Thank you for coming to see me, Bonnie. See ya in the morning." With that, she turned over and went to sleep.

Bonnie started moving boxes around. He put them back into place as he entered The Traveling Room. He paused for a moment, breaking out of lapse with time, before pushing open the second door. "Bonnie," he called out. "You're going to school. "

 **END OF SHIFT TWO**


	3. Newscape

"Newscape Pro, I have something to ask of you." I nod to let Boss know I'm listening. "First of all, the way that Foxington and Side Show meet doesn't make sense. Why did she think they were immediately going to hit it off? It's like something you see in a movie."

That actually is why she thought they would hit it off, I explain to boss. So many movies have it where couples meet for the first time, then fall in love. Then there are the times they knew each other before Purple.

"Before purple? What?! That doesn't make sense! And the way you space things out in your report is awful! The only time you separated things was for time jumps! No, for a memory jump!"

That's because I am the one moving around. Would you space things in the same era to two ends of a museum?

"What!? Stop your nonsense now! Don't you dare le

Freedeeeeee...

Freddy rolled off the lump he was sleeping on. Was someone calling his name?

"Thank you, Freddy." Freddy woke up. Someone was definitely calling his name. As he got up, he remembered something.

"It's Wed-ness-day!"

Freakshow walked over in pajamas covered in L3L. "Wetness day? Wait, what are you wearing, Foxy?" she asked, noticing Foxy. "I thought you liked doing jeans and Tees."

"Well, most of the time, yes, but I like to wear dresses on Wednesday," Foxy said as he did a quick spin to show off his yellow dress. "Why on Wednesday?" "Because I am a pirate, despite my fur pattern."

Freakshow was confused by this, but as she saw Foxy getting all her school stuff together, she had an idea for a gift.

"Err, Foxy, I was given this a long time ago, by a friend. He said that this gift is meant to be passed along to those who are dear to you, or even an enemy who you feel needs it. I want to give to you because you are my friend."

"Thank you so much!" Foxy said as he accepted the metal yellow flower. Freddy just watched. Knowing Foxy, he has already "Forgiven and Forgotten" the awkward incident. Literally.

Well, I should be getting to the others by now. To the Bonnies.

Panda could _almost_ reach the handle. Just a little bit higher, and

"Panda!"

Panda lost her footing on the barrel and would of hit the ground, were it not for Chica catching-. Were it not? That sounds too weird. She would of hit the ground when she fell, but Chica caught her in time.

"You shouldn't go in there! They might be doing stuff with lava again, Shadow might have some deadly prank set up, or the EXEs even!"

Panda squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran to Pierat's Cove, where she ends up jumping into the water. Foxy, which was snoozing on the boardwalk, rolled into the 3 foot deep water in surprise. Me, I went to Freddy and told him to bring the brown one to the Cove. I then went back to following Panda.

"What's happen, where I am, whag?" Foxy called out as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hi, Daddy!" Panda called out as she swam around him. "Can I come to school with you?"

"Go bother the current fugitive demon, I'm sleeping," Foxy grumbled as he laid his torso on the walkway.

"I already did that, and you're late," Panda said as she got out of the water and started to press the water out of her onesie. Why did the cloth have to stay wet? Now she was going to have to wear the squirrel onesie Freddy made while this one dried. And he always called her that _weird_ name when she wore it.

Foxy rushed to get on his white cloth shirt and red cloth overcoat. He already had on his pants. As he put his tri-tip hat on his head, he looked at his adoptive daughter. "Looks like you're about to become Magic Squirrel again, sweetie. Be glad of that, Freddy says that Magic Squirrel has to go to school, so you can come with me."

Chica walked in to the room. "Why did Fredington rename Pirate's Cove again?" When she saw that Panda was wet, she shush-shouted, "Oh, no, we have to get your suit dry before Fredington sees you!"

At that point, Freddy walked in, carrying the brown onesie. "We just got the next Night Guard. I wonder how long we have to scare this EXE before he reforms."

A burning scent filled the air. Freddy ran out of the room to the kitchen, dropping the onesie before he left. Chica sighed. "Go see if Freddy needs help, Pirate. I'll get Panda changed." Foxy nodded, and ran off to help Freddy.

After Panda was changed into the Magic Squirrel onesie, everyone started to get ready for school. Panda lied about Foxy being late in hopes she could come in the rush of getting to school. Freddy walked over to Panda.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Magic Squirrel?" He handed Panda the giant red acorn, and patted her head.

She resisted the feeling of fear she always felt from the combination of wearing the onesie and holding the acorn. She didn't like the feeling of higher intelligence either. She knew words she hadn't learned, and the flow of magic running through her made her feel too strong. But New Dad had told her that if _Freddy_ had made it, and put magical enchantments in it by himself, then it obviously was an important gift, full of meaning. Slow your roll, Panda. These words are getting too big and confusing. Oops.

Panda turned to look at me. "You have no room to complain, Pro. You give long reports about people to your boss all the time. Wait a few single moments, why do you have a fowl on your head?" It's Lolbit's. "Why do you have her chicken?" She asked me to keep him until school was over. Then I forgot to give the chicken back to her.

Foxy came over to where we were. "Camera man? What are doing here?" I forgot to see what Baby and Lolbit are doing. Then again, they live close to the school, so they are probably packing. "Packing? Camera man, what are you talking abou

Baby hefted up her suitcase, and took another look back at what she used to call home. She then looked at her special ice cream scooper, and thought about the past. "I sure am going to miss this place. What about you, Lolbit?"

Lolbit was about to answer, but a sharp pain in her chest made her stop. How she hated her speaker. She was designed to go fast, but the speaker slowed her down. It wasn't even connected to anything, as the blue-prints instructed. It just banged against her lungs, and made her forget things when it sparked. She shook her head and looked around. "Circus, why are our things packed?"

Puppet was walking around school grounds with the Bonnies. He wasn't paying attention, and walked face first into someone taller than him. He instantly took a step back and looked at the man, who was wearing a mask just like his, and wearing thick winter clothes modified to fit his body. The man's mask transformed its open mouth smile into a thin happy smile, and the eyes had a happy look to them. Puppet realized that this was the man's face, not a mask.

The man offered his hand to Puppet. "My name is Marionette. _Puppet_ Marionette. My friends here are Bonnie Toy and Bonnie Springtrap."

Puppet turned his view from up to down. Both rabbit people were dressed in suits; one of them was in a purple suit, and looked identical to his own friend. The other was more slender, dressed in a neat blue suit, and seemed to be wearing . . . makeup?

The blue one started doing some form of dance with Nightmare Bonnie, before introducing himself as "Bonnie Toy, at Springtrap's service." Nightmare Bonnie replied with "Bonnie Bunny, at Bonnie Bunny's service."

The one in the purple suit just stared at Bonnie Bunny, his apparent doppelganger. They looked at each other, noting small differences.

"Who are your friends to you?" the one in the purple suit asked. Bonnie smoothed down his black suit before answering. "I have many friends. Foxy Pirate is one of the classics. His cove has water in it. But I don't remember seeing you."

Bonnie Springtrap nodded. "To me, Foxy is a great friend. He is also the night guard. He has two daughters, one adoptive. I think you know which one that is."

After a minute of silence, both Puppets decided to interfere. They leaned down to their friends, and said at the same time, "Stop acting so _weird_."

"Whaaaaa thaaaaaa?" Puppet Master said in surprise as Puppet Marionette teleported away.

Freddy supported Foxy as he tried to climb into the vents. Hello.

Foxy blinked. "It's you! What are you doing in the vents?" I could ask you the same thing. "I'm checking them out for Freddy. That's how he and Bon-Bon get around fastest." I push him out. "Hey! Oof!"

I look down from the vent opening. Freddy was standing off to the side, while Foxy had fallen onto Baby.

"Foxy! Where did you come from?" Foxy smiled at her, before answering, "Some would say from the factories." Baby looked up and saw the open vent and a giant mouse looking at her.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing. When Foxy looked, the mouse was gone.

The bell rang. "Oh, come on, we have to get to the cafeteria to hear the principals' announcement!" He scrambled off of her, while Freddy came over and helped Circus Baby get up.

Standing on the cafeteria stage where two men who were currently having a slapping-fight. One was a robot with a blue head, blue hands, yellow shirt with 3 colored stripes, and brown shoes. The other looked very similar, but had ink stains leading from his seams, and had a toon-glove hand. Between them was the microphone, which they would slap each other's hands whenever the other reached for it.

This continued on for about ten minutes until Blue came out and passed the microphone to Callum.

"Thank you," he said, holding the microphone in his toon hand. "Robot and I are very excited to be your principals this year. And we have hired new teachers, who we are sure you will love to meet. Come up stage, felons."

Two human-foxes walked onstage, a woman with white hair and suit clothes, and a man wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and purple shades. The woman went up to the microphone first. She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it. Her two tails, one white with a pink tip, the other pink with a white tip, rubbed against each other nervously.

The man then came over and gently pushed the woman away from the microphone. "Sorry, my wife is just a bit nervous. I'm Lolbit, and this is my wife, Foxy F. Where she comes from, Foxy is a common name." He then leaded Foxy "F" off the stage.

Robot Gaming than grabbed the microphone before Callum could. "Lolbit, where are the others?"

Lolbit came upstage again. "They are running late. But I don't know where they are." He then walked offstage. Robot nodded. "Can the Popgoes please come on stage?"

A dark brown squirrel in a purple suit and a light brown squirrel in a light blue suit scampered onstage. The dark brown one accidently ran into Robot, causing him to throw the microphone into the air. Snickers and chuckles started in the audience and from Callum. The light brown squirrel caught the microphone, and then the dark one tackled her. Full on laughter came from the audience and Callum, who was now rolling around on the ground, while Robot just stared. The squirrels than bounced from the ground to a standing position. Both gave a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm Saffron, and this is my sister, Sara!" the one in the purple suit said, before placing the microphone back on its stand.

A small fox girl with some purple patterns walked onstage to the microphone. I'm sorry about typing the full word microphone, but I don't like all the red lines when I'm typing. The girl said **"Meeting adjourned,"** in a deep voice, before walking away. This caused many to become quiet. Than everyone started heading out of the cafeteria.

Freakshow caught up with Golden. "Freddy?" "What?" "I actually don't know what this school does. I really just came to scare." Golden stopped and turned to stare at Baby. "You're joking, right? You've been here two years." Baby shook head to the sides. "This is Clown School! Well, a branch from it." This time, Baby stared at Freddy. "Is that a joke?"

Foxington caught up with the others. "I'm going to take the dance class. What about you, Baby?"

Freakshow motioned to herself. "I was built to scare, not to dance." A fit/fat brown bear in a suit came over to the group.

"Well, you can take my class then. I am teaching the Fright class. Mr. Fazbear. And you are . . . Circus, Freakshow, or Lolbit?"

"Freakshow. Last names are the only thing I have in common with those other two you mentioned. Wait, where's Purple Guy?"

A knocking from a nearby closet got their attention. A purple man in a sleeveless security outfit walked over to the door and opened it up, letting Purple Guy tumble out. "Thanks, Purple Guy," Purple Guy said as he brushed off his purple janitor outfit, the head of a mop on his bald head. The other one nodded, his purple hat sliding slightly on his matching hair. "No problem, Purple Guy." Both then walked off in different directions.

"Is it just me, or does everyone have doubles this year?" Baby asked. Mr. Fazbear answered her; "Although they may look similar with similar names, they are unique people."

"Classy!" "Rockstar!" "Sisters!" The Chica sisters did a group hug. They didn't realize I was in the middle, so I had to wait a few minutes before I could move. While we wait, I should tell you some things about them. Rockstar Chica is wearing her red and black plaid flannel shirt, and her dark blue denim pants. Funtime Chica is wearing her fuzzy winter coat, parka coat I think it's called? Her pants match her coat. Classy, today, was wearing a long pink skirt, and a long sleeved shirt that had a heart on the front. None of them had shoes on.

When they noticed that someone else was in the group hug, they all backed up, apologizing. When they realized it was me, they all crowded for a group hug again. I just went up above them. Wait. Where are Toy, Ignite, and Nightmare?

"Toy is looking over Chica Location for me, Ignite is on a 'heyday' with the other Ignited, and Nightmare's doing whatever she usually does," Classy said. And your Mom is still looking for a new arm, right? "I don't get it. Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Mimi came walking over with her sister, Freya. "Have any of you seen Dad?" Freya asked to us. The Chica sisters all said no. "Wait. Is that you, S- hey!" Mimi, I'm in a middle of doing reports, so I can't have you calling me by my real name. For now, just call me Newscape. "Fine. Just give me back my marble."

She put the black marble back into her empty eye socket. "Can you bring us to Dad? There's something going on that we need help with. Whoa wait what?!"

Foxy and Freya and Mimi were brought directly to the cement tunnel that separates the past from the future. Looking at the tunnel from above, one side is completely collapsed. Looking through the tunnel, it fades to complete black halfway through. Foxy looked at his kids. "What's so important that I need to be teleported here?" Mimi and Freya both answered; "Ennard is back."

Foxy looked into the tunnel and back at his kids. He took a deep breath. "Let's go."

As we all went through the tunnel, a chill came over us. I felt a dark presence with us as we emerged out on the other side, into the bright moonlight.

 **End of Shift Three.**


	4. Bonus Content: after shift 3

Bonus Content: After Hours of Shift 3

As the moonlight shined on us, Foxington gave a gasp. Mangle and Foxy Funtime Jr. had changed from a human form, into semi-animatronics. Mangle gave a twitch and fell backwards into her father's arms. Foxington quickly checked Mangle for a tag, and found one.

"M dash thirteen dash twenty-six dash twenty-eight." I asked him what the numbers meant. "They all have the number 26, so I'm not sure what that truly means. But 28 is when they are living in poverty, meaning they don't even have a house. And number 13. 13 is . . . 13 is. . . 13 is when Mangle has gone though terrible things. She is scared, and she is still hurting and worst of all, she-, she-"

Magic Squirrel and Foxy Funtime Jr. both gave Foxington and Mangle a comforting hug. I would also give a hug, but I don't see why I should. Plus, Magic Squirrel gives off a dark presence.

"How sweet," a metallic voice said. "A family reunion. Too bad it will end soon." Ennard approached us, his purple eyes glowing in the dark. He suddenly was bombarded by snowballs.

"You leave our dad alone!" "Yea!"

While B.B. and J.J. were throwing snowballs at Ennard, the rest of us quickly hid.

"Ummmm . . . Did I come at a bad time for our date, Mimi?" "Robot? How did you get here?" "Same way I always do. On piggyback. Wait, what is Lawrence doing here?" I guess calling me by my last name is allowed. Hey, as long as you're here, why don't you tell the audience how you keep a relationship with a timeline shifter? "But, didn't I already answer that?" Yes, but I lost all my other reports. By that, I mean that someone blew up my workplace and computer. "Well then, let me see how to say this. I love Mangle, or Mimi, and I don't feel confused by all of this timeline stuff either. I love her for who she is, no matter who that is. And in the times when she loves someone else, I'm okay with that. No matter if it's Bendy or Boris, or even Robbie, my son, I respect her opinion, no matter what."

Mangle looked around nervously. Despite being broken, some M-13 can still move quickly and move normally. Ennard, J.J., and B.B. were not in sight. "Look, Robot, your speech was sweet and everything, it's just not-

She lurched, almost falling over. I held back Foxington and Foxy Funtime Jr. from helping Mangle up. She stood back up and rubbed her head. Her left eye was closed. "Not the time for that kind of stuff," she finished. She looked around. "Come on. We have to find where our siblings are." I walk over to her. "What is i- _Ow!"_

My slap sends them both flying in different directions. I walk over to Mangle, and sling her over my shoulder. She'll wake up after a few hours. I then walk over to the purple form, which is already starting to make the shell known as Ennard. You lost this round, Eclipse. He gives me a smile. _"Only this time, Sammy."_ He fades in a glow of purple. The same shade seen in a dawn or dusk.

"Um, what just happened?"Foxy Funtime Jr. asks. Tis reportt es geting to harrd too right. I have to do full names when more than one person has the same name. Then, to make it easier on myself, if there is only one set, I shorten the names, which then gets the readers confused. Wait, why am I upside down?

"Answer the lady!" Magic Squirrel shouts. "Is my sister going to be alright?" Foxy Jr. asks as B.B. and J.J. try to get Mangle out of my grip. Sure, she just needs some sleep. Can you set me down now?

After I land, I hand Mangle over to the balloon children. Oh, and if any of you readers are waiting for Tangle to show up, she doesn't exist in this timeline. Don't worry, she will show up.

I go back to the school. Bonnie Bunny is picking an orange from the fruit basket when someone bumped into him. He turned to see an all green Classic Bonnie animatronic, similar to 39, but with a floppy cap instead of glasses. There also seemed to be a man dressed in a green suit inside the animatronic.

"Hi, I am Drake Springtrap. Pleased to meet you." Bonnie noted the strong Indian accent. Something was wrong. He couldn't see Drake in this time. Drake started to spin his arms wildly while his torso and head/mask spun in different directions. He suddenly disappeared, leaving Bonnie very confused.

Bonnie Springtrap walked over. "That would be my brother you just met. Be glad he only stopped by to say hi. He can get very weird."


	5. Fandom Frenzy

Many Fandoms, so Fandom Frenzy? (Cue Brothers in Arms)

(WARNING! If you are not a fan of Gore (bloody scenes), DO NOT look up Happy Tree Friends videos)

"Ow. Flaky, make your quills soft again, they're stabbing me," Flippy, a green bear wearing a beret and Army jacket, complained. "Oops, sorry. Are you okay?" Flaky, a red porcupine in a white wool sweater, asked. "Of course. It's going to take more than that to make me Flip."

Pamela, a blue skunk in an apron, and her boyfriend, Handy, an orange toned beaver in a hard hat and safety vest, walked by.

"You two ready for a fun day?" Handy asked. "'Cause, we are!" Pamela finished. "Well, I have to get to woodshop," Handy said as he walked away, waving his bandaged stumps. Pamela than gave her goodbyes as she left to cooking class.

"Now that they're gone and since we're alone . . ." Flippy tried to give Flaky a kiss, but she playfully ducked. "Stop it!" she giggled as Flippy started trying to tickle her. They both stopped as they heard laughing from the vents.

Flaky looked up in time to see a green fedora land on her face. The fedora prevented her from seeing Shifty trying to grab the hat, then falling out of the vent. She heard him land, though.

Before she could fix the position of the hat (there were rumors that whoever wore the fedora would become a master thief), Lifty fell out of the vent onto Flippy, who immediately bear hugged Lifty's arms down. SMG4 then walked out of a nearby classroom, reading his Meme Bible (Old Testament, according to the cover).

He saw an odd sight: a bunch of new students or teachers in the hallway; a bear hugging a raccoon tightly and another raccoon that was sitting on the ground reaching for the hat that the girl was wearing on her face. Plus, none of them had pants on, but at least they were all Hidden Away.

He then turned and saw me. The furry people were weird enough, but seeing a tall ink person holding a camera towards him was a bit too much. He started to back up, saying, "Nope, nope, nope, so much nope!" As he turned the corner, he started singing: "No to the no to the no, no, no."

Looking back at the others, they were still in the same position, staring at me, except Flaky managed to get the hat on her head correctly. She was looking at it as if expecting the hat to glow. I looked past all of them, farther down the hallway where some others were, and that included Nutty, who was wearing her knee-length black shirt that had, written in pink, on it: "If I Were Candy, I'd Be The Sweetest Of Them All".

All of them were looking down the hall towards us, but Nutty started to giggle. Lifty turned his head to see what I was looking at, and when he noticed his girlfriend, he gave a friendly wave. She gave another giggle as she pointed at him. "A bear giving a bear hug!"

Amber, a purple bunny with a young looking face and body, laughed from hearing that. Bob and Meggie, who were also walking with them, looked at each other for a moment. "Um, if a bear gives a hug, that's just hug, right?" Meggie asked. She looked like she stayed up last night.

"YeAh," Bob agreed. "WhAt KiNd Of BuLl-

Immediately, I go and hit him on the head, before going back to the other end of the hall, where I was standing before.

"WhAt Do YoU mEaN bY bEaR hUg?"

"It just means someone is giving a tight hug," Nutty explained.

"Oh. HeY, wHaT iS hE dOiNg HeRe?" Bob asked, pointing one of his dagger hands at me. Are you really still mad about me getting rid of those pictures? "No. NoT aNyMoRe. BuT wHy DiD yOu GeT rId Of ThEm? ThEy HaD mEaNiNg To Me." Why would you want pictures of you breaking into houses, stealing things, and then hiding them on the roof? "ThEy ArE sIgNs Of A pRaNk WeLl DoNe."

Amber's watch started beeping. "Crap, I'm late!" She ran off to another part of the school. Meggie turned to look at Bob. "Does Boopkins know about those pranks?" "LoL, nO. hE mAy KnOw MaNy ThInGs AbOuT mE, bUt I sTiLl CaN kEeP sEcReTs FrOm HiM." ". . . Okay, I can't deal with any or this right now, Tarki convinced me to do a vido gym marathon with her last nit. I'm need sleep."

SMG4 came back with the Meme Bible (New Testament. It was noticeably thicker than the Old Testament) and stopped when he saw the others. "You know this guy?" he asked, pointing at me. "Um, YeS?" "Oh, okay." He then walked away, getting out his phone to look up some new memes.

Cuddles rode over on his skateboard, with Giggles also on it. "Umm . . . guys, I can't figure where my classes are. All the paper says is who the teacher is, and what they teach." I noticed he had the latest Buy'N'Large design skateboard.

"Squee? You mean to say you don't not how dings work here? It's a walk around thing here. No one is assigned a teacher, you *yawn* just go to whatever you want to do. I'm too tired to do anything. I need sleep," Meggie explained. She laid down on the floor right where she was and fell asleep. I should find Lolbit, and give her back Lil' Peep.

"Hey, Corey! Is that Lil' Peep?" Yep. "Hey, why are you called Newscape Pro or Corey? Do you like the Newscape Pro channel?" Yes. "They do cool Minecraft Undertale content, so that's understandable." She then gave Lil' Peep a hug. I hear you're moving. Where to? "We're not sure, actually. We are hoping Hitman will let us stay at his pizzeria." I wish you luck. "Come on, he may be the top hitman, but he can be very kind if you know him. Have you seen Monica lately? I need her help in the library." You want to use her for the fact she is able to access computers with her mind. _". . ._ _Yes?"_ I knew it. She is actually already in the library. "Thanks."

Foxington was trying to lift a box of parts to the shelf, but it was too heavy. He looked around and saw Pig Patch. Foxy decided to try doing a bit of acting. As her eyes turned green, she attempted to lift the box again. "Now, what are you doing, trying to lift that box by yourself? Shouldn't you be trying to get someone stronger to do that? Try using your looks to woo a strong, _handsome,_ guy to do the job for you." Foxy turned, fluttering her eyelids. "Oh, would you be able to help me?" Voice asked.

"Me?" Pig Patch asked, his snout giving a flare. "I said someone handsome, not me! I'm just here with my daughter. Say hi, Happy." A small frog animatronic peeped out from behind Pig Patch. She wore a yellow hat with a flower on it and a grass-yellow dress with a big green bow on the back. "Hi. You're pretty. Do you have a special someone?"

Foxy blushed as Voice answered. "I have my eye on a certain someone, but I haven't asked them yet. How about you, Happy?" Pig gave a snort. "Don't get her started. She has a crush on my friend, Nedd." Happy gave a nod of confirmation. "Why wouldn't I? He's so funny, and he- hey!" "Tell you what, to get my daughter to be quiet, how about you show us your wooing skills. Here come some Scouts and Wolves."

He and Happy walked down another aisle of books as the group came into view. Foxy bent down and tried to lift the box again. Genuine attempts always worked better than faking weakness. One of the Wolves patted her back. "Why is a vixen like you trying to lift something so heavy?" Foxy turned around and fluttered her eyelids, putting her hand on the Wolf's chest. "Oh, would you be able to lift this box? You must be _so_ strong, being a wolf."

"For a price," the wolf said, bending to get closer to Foxy's face. "Ey! Don' take advantage of dis goil! Just help her, man," one of the Scouts said. Foxy Pirate, who saw the large group, walked over. He was just pushed around by some Heavies who were trying to take money that he didn't even have. When seeing Foxington, he bent down and gave him a hug, nuzzling his muzzle into Foxington's neck. He was glad to see a friend. He then picked up the box, asking "Where do you need this?"

Foxington face was fully blushed. Foxy Pirate didn't know that he just did something that Wolves only do to their special someone's. "Err, Pirate?" Foxington asked Foxy. Pirate leaned down to hear what Foxington was going to say. The Wolves and Scouts left, not wanting to be an interruption. "You just- um, you did- you did something wrong. But you don't know Wolf behavior, so that's alright." Pirate was confused, but he knew that, whatever he just did, his friend was going to forgive him. "So, where do you need these boxes?"

Pig and Happy walked over, Pig clapping his hands. "That, Happy, was a valiant effort." They both gave a laugh, and then both said "Not really, that was actually quite pathetic."

Magic Squirrel was watching Mime as he spoke with his hands. She was getting bored of watching the deer speak, so she decided to walk in the halls for a bit. She walked by a group of giggling BLU FemScouts and FemSnipers. She decided not to listen in on their conversation. Sometimes, those bots would talk about being under Gray Mann's control, whoever Gray Mann was. It was sad, some of the stories they told. She dodged a RED Heavy walking by. He was holding a book titled, "Binary and You." He didn't seem to understand it. Probably because he was holding the book the wrong way up.

She found the closet that Freddy had gone to sleep in. She, like Freddy, took a nap.

I'm thirsty. I get out of bed for some wata. I waddle out of my. . . Mom call it my sleep cave, but Dad call it my bedd room. I go down the Hall Way to the Kitchen. I pull the stool over to the table, where my cup of wata is still there from dinna. I climb up on the table, and drink some wata. Happy, I go to my sleep cave. I get my unsee from the floor and put it on. I get on my bed, a thing that has stars up it and big lines to keep me in. They no work to keep me in.

Why can't I hear Mom and Dad sleepy snorts?

I go out of bed again. I go to Mom and Dad room. I hear noise, like a laff, but not happy. I go in. Dweem Dad has hands on Dad's wend pipe. Dweem Mom is by Mom, but Mom has spaget sauce from her wend pipe.

Dad stops unhappy laff. Dweem Dad turn, looken at me. "Hi, Panda," he say. "Y U here?" I ask em. "Y, weer yur new parents. The uns U always wanted."

I'm scared. I waddle. Fast. Dad call it waddle. Mom call it walk. In book Dad reed, boi walk fast, and it call run or ran. I ran faster then boi.

I go to where Mom and Dad took me day before, all time Dweem parents follow me. Try to catch me. I get on top of place. I start dig dig diging at roof. Dweems to big to follow now.

The end-of-day bell woke Panda up. She quickly left the closet, and went to find Foxy. She wanted her New Dad to cheer her up, make her happy, let her forget the Nightmare. Foxy soon found her. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Panda, where are you? Oh, there you are. Thank you for looking after our daughter." Foxy, when seeing who was talking, picked up Panda and ran. He ran past Bonnie, who was already on his way to help. Classy and Fredington attempted to tackle the Dreams, but the Dreams dodged them. "Come back with our child!"

Foxy just kept running, all the way back to the pizzeria. There was something about that place that kept out danger for the most part. He kept running, even as he was inside the pizzeria. He ran all the way into Panda's room, and only stopped when he sat down on Panda's bed. He then hugged Panda close to him, rocking back and forth. Eventually, he and Panda both fell asleep.

 **End of Shift Four.**


	6. why some where absent

Food for Thought/Why Some Were Absent

(Happy Tree Friends)

"Well, Flippy and Flaky are gone for now, Pamela and Handy had an accident at the construction yard, Cuddles and Giggles found the cursed idol, so they are also gone. Lifty and Shifty are part of the reason the idol was found, so they are also gone. So, Pop, wanna go to the school?" Nutty asked. She was wearing a plain pink, knee-length shirt.

"Sorry, someone has to watch Cub, and since the other reliable people are gone for now, I have to say no. You would be a good babysitter, but you want to go to that school today." " _Please?_ What if you brought Cub to the school?" "Is Lumpy going?" "He was going to, but I told him no. He's way too dangerously clumsy."

Pop, a brown bear wearing a red bathrobe, took a slow breath as he turned on the cold water to wash the pot clean of red. "Well, with what's been going on, it probably would be safer there than here." "Ah hah hah!" Nutty laughed and clapped, giving a small dance of joy. Pop turned to look at her. "I can't believe I haven't asked this before. Guess I just got used to it. Why are you a girl? I mean, I never paid much attention to you since most of what you do is eat candy. But why are you a girl when you're supposed to be a boy?"

Nutty looked at Pop for a few moments. "Remember when Sniffles made a cloning machine?" "No?" "Remember when that mutated monster attacked?" "Which one?" "Good point, Pop. Well, Sniffles was trying to clone the girls, and I went into the cloning machine 'clone spot' because it looked like that new cotton candy machine from the fair. The result was a mutated monster. Even after Splendont killed us and everyone else, sometimes the female DNA fuses with me or something when I come back after death. As for the other girls, the majority of the DNA was of theirs, so it makes sense that they wouldn't change gender."

Pop was trying to find the baby-pouch. "That makes a lot of sense. But, I also have another question you. Why do you and Lifty date sometimes?" Before Nutty opened her mouth for a response, the alarm for school went off. "Quick, if that blue anteater Sniffles is coming, go get him," Pop said as he put Cub in the baby-pouch. "Oh, he's coming here with the portal thing."

"Then, if we have a couple minutes, I want to ask you another question. Why are you so much more open to conversation as a girl?" Nutty gave a sigh. "I'm actually glad you asked that. Everyone just expects me to act differently just because I look different. I wear the shirts because I like them, but in my normal body, the most anyone expects from me is too be a sugar loony. It's _so_ hard not to pig out on candy, but when I did that in _this_ body. . . You should of seen the look of shock on Pamela's face. It was like she didn't know the critter in front of her." Nutty gave another sigh of relief before continuing. "And as for speaking? I usually would prefer to just keep to noises like before. It's more fun to me to make critters guess what I'm saying. But when I did that with Giggles, she just gave me such an odd look. So I started learning bigger words than what you would find in a candy cook book. Flaky helped me. She is very understanding." Nutty turned to look at Pop and gave him a smile. "Thanks for listening to me," she said.

"You're welcome, Nutty. I'm glad you opened up to me like that. It made me feel . . . more important." He opened up the sink to get some baby milk powder.

"Yarr?" "Russel! What are you doing under there?" Russel, the blue pirate cat wearing a red and white striped shirt, simply held up his bandaged stump of a hand. "Wait, you survived last night?" "Yarr. And not only me." He climbed out from under the sink. Also under the sink was Lamy, a light-purple lamb with a white woolen sweater and white wool as hair. In her hand was Mr. Pickles, a pickle that is her (sometimes dangerously) mischievous best friend. Her sweater was stained a deep red.

"Lamy! Are you alright? Why didn't you or Russel say anything?" Nutty and Pop said, their voices filled with worry. "Don't worry about us," Lamy said. "You should see what happened to Toothy. I think he's in the attic with Cro-Marmot and Disco Bear. Truffles is gone. I think Toothy absorb him." "WHAT?!" "Yarr, just come with us. You sure you okay, Lamy? That was a deep gash." "I'm fine for now. Let's just get to the others."

Up in the attic, everything dangerous was locked away in heavy boxes, and all the boxes were strapped down. Toothy, a purple beaver with large buckteeth, was sitting in a corner, a red towel tightly wrapped around his arm. Nutty climbed into the attic while the others stayed near the attic entrance. "What happened to you, Toothy?" Pop asked. Toothy gave a creepy grin as he answered. "The idol, the idol, it fused with Toothy's arm. It wants to hurt you all, but Toothy won't let it. He outsmarted the idol, he wrapped it _real_ tight. The idol got Truffles and Disco Bear and Cro-Marmot, but that was because Toothy was tired. But he won't fall asleep again, no

He then fell asleep. Everyone but Nutty made it out of the attic. "Hey, everyone! Where is everyone? I got the portal to that town open," Sniffles called from the kitchen. The others pushed past him, accidently knocking him down in the process. Sniffles quickly started searching the floor with his hands and his nose to find his glasses. He hit the off button on the portal device. When he found his glasses, he put them on, only to be looking into the face of Toothy.

Some of you can guess what happened. If not, good.


	7. there will be more

Hitman was closing in on his target. Weapon in hand, he crept closer. Now he was right behind the fox. He jump out and started tickling Foxy's nose with the feather. Foxy froze at first before he began laughing. Freddy snuck up behind Hitman, but Hitman spun around and started tickling him on the ears. They continued the tickle fight until they were out of breath.

"Woo! You boys eat breakfast yet? You got up pretty early today," Hitman said as he got up. "That's so we can have some time with you!" Foxy said, giving his father a big hug with a smile on his face. Hitman smiled. "Alright, both of you to a table in the main room. I'll make you some breakfast."

Breakfast consisted of eggs, ham, and bacon. When Foxy was getting his plate of food handed to him, a yellow furred dog with a long neck ate his breakfast, egg, ham, bacon, and plate. "Pancake! That was for me!" Pancake was happy with her meal, so she simply jumped onto Foxy, knocking him down. She then started licking him, despite him telling her to get off. After a few seconds of him laughing, she got off and headed to Freddy, who started petting her on the head so she would be too distracted to steal his food. Freddy looked up to see his food disappear from his plate, while Foxy pointed, saying "Baa Baa, don't eat our food."

"The fake sheep again, Foxington? We talked about this, the sheep aren't really there, they are just in your head. I made you some more breakfast. Pancake, I'm surprised! You only ate Freddy's and not his plate. I suppose that, with how you are, that's good enough of an improvement." Tangle suddenly entered the room from a hole in the ceiling, falling next to Pancake.

"Oof! Why does that hole have to be so high?! Oh, hey guys." "Tangle! How's the sweet shop going? Are you using the Buy'N'Large recipe, or your own?" Foxy asked. "Eww, Buy'N'Large chocolate is gross. Also, things aren't good. Got a couple of Robot Heavies trying to rob the place. They failed, but they did _Mann_ -age to steal the money from the register. Get it, _Mann_ -age? Anyway, I keep all my money in the third safe, so I still got all my money." "The 'robots' are just called by their class type and color. Remember, the original Team Fortress are long dead by now. Anyways, what do you mean by 'third safe'?" asked the hitman.

"I have one safe that's easy to access. It's empty. It's meant to give the thieves a chance to leave with what little is kept in the register. Behind that safe is another safe. It's also empty, but when they move it, it sets off a three-second alarm. That alerts me, and makes them think that someone has heard it. Then, there is my third safe, which is hardest to open because it is set so much farther back. Whelp, thanks for letting me hang around. I gota go."

As Tangle opened up the door leading out, Circus and Lolbit walked in the other door. "Hi, Hitman. We, uh, we need a place to stay." Hitman shrugged. "Okay. You have that room made for you already, and there is plenty of food for you." "Re- Really? Just like that?" Baby asked in surprise. Hitman looked at his watch. It was time for him to get going. "Yes just like that. You are my friends, after all. Friends help each other."

Panda gave a little snort in her sleep, waking Foxy up. He looked around, wondering why he was asleep in Panda's room. He looked at the clock that was in the room. Huh. Bit before 6:30. He got up, making sure not to disturb Panda. He went through the freezer, where Chica was sleeping. She was wearing a blanket. In the kitchen, he went to get some food from the fridge. Before he could find some cheese, he was grabbed by the middle from behind. "Hi, husband Foxy. You have a good sleep?" Foxy tried to break free from her grip, but he was in the wrong position. "Chica, you know we're not actually married. Wait, weren't you just asleep? What are you trying to do?" Chica reached around Foxy to get at his face. "I'm trying to boop your nose, of course. I like the sound it makes. Plus, I got up at 6:10." Foxy tried harder to escape. For some reason, he had the fear that his nose would fall off when booped.

Bonnie came in, chewing a golden carrot. "Bonnie, help me boop his nose," Chica said as Foxy said "Bonnie, help me get free." They were being quiet as to not wake Panda. Bonnie walk over. "Chica, let the poor little fox go." "But I wanna boop his nose." "Now, Chica." She released Foxy. "Thanks, Bonnie, I owe you one," Foxy said. "No, you don't," Bonnie said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I do. You know I don't like being booped."

Bonnie booped Foxy on the nose. The nose let out a squeaky _"Yarr"_. Chica laughed, heading out of the kitchen.

Later, at school, what happened the day before was the main talk. Reggie asked Russel if his friend was okay after that failed knife throw. "Yarr, he be okay. If a wound is too damaging, we fix right up." Reggie stared at the bandaged hand. "So, you would be saying that losing a hand is not too damaging?" "Yarr, I was born with only one hand. I just cut the one that's a stump. It will right as the wind once it heals."

Reggie left to do patrols around the school. He was one of the securities after all. Leggy Lamb, a white lamb known for her "hind" legs being bare of wool, ran to catch up with Reggie. She liked to think themselves as a couple. To tell the truth, Reggie thought that she was trying to learn to protect the school, since he did teach the "Guard Dog" class. This is why Reggie walks around school grounds all the time.

Through the rest of the day, nothing exciting really happened. Except for the fact that Mangle, future daughter of Foxington, made a little yellow flower in Metal Making. She was thinking it should be a pass along item, given to a friend or an enemy that may need it. Time travel is weird.

Have some faces. facesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfaces

That night, as everyone was going to bed, Leggy Lamb was going to her house. She was descended from a mutated lamb, but the Fallout was hundreds of years ago. No one from that time was still alive. She walked past the ruined houses, left untouched due to residue radiation. She climbed into her bed, and went to sleep.

 **End of Shift Five**


	8. Tangle's Weekend

Okay, so, I may have angered my boss with the way I ended the last report. I wrote it so an insider would understand, but he wants me to be more descriptive, I guess. Here goes.

facesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfacesfaces X2 +1 (look familiar?)

Foxington sniffed the bar of chocolate. He picked up a bag of some sort of popcorn and sniffed that. "Take your time, Foxy. You're early today," Tangle said in that scratchy voice of hers. Candy Cadet looked at Foxington. "Yes, it's not like others here have another job to get to." Tangle turned to look at Candy Cadet. "I literally gave you permission to leave 15 minutes ago. Why are you still here?" "Oh. I did not hear you."

Candy Cadet left through the normal door; the pet flap was for Tangle. "Sometimes, I don't get her. Oh, well. So, you choose anything yet?" Foxy went to the counter with some cupcakes. Tangles recipe allowed them to stay fresh for a week, without using Buy'N'Large preservatives.

After Foxington left, some Heavies came in. They went to the chocolate bars, grabbing one of each. They went to the counter to pay. "Hello, boys! Why didn't you grab some chocolate and leave the money? If you say you won't rob me again, you'll get those for free today."

One of the Heavies was so surprised, that his jaw detached, hitting the floor. One of them instantly said, "We won't rob you again," then he was hit in the ribs by another.

"See? Was that so hard? You get two free chocolate bars! You can head outside while I deal with your friends." He quickly left. Another Heavy leaned across the counter. "What are you going to do, furry little thing? We could steal you, and hold you for ransom. Or, for other reasons." He gave an evil grin that can't be seen, due to his jaw structure. "Right boys?" he called out. When he got no response, he looked back.

Popgoes, dressed in a brown and white stripped outfit, stood in the doorway. In front of him stood his daughters, Sara and Saffron, wearing dresses that matched their eyes. The other Heavies walked around him, leaving the chocolate bars behind. The other Heavy held his fists up. "Get over here and get next to that girl unless you want me to hurt you!"

When Popgoes didn't move, the Heavy moved quickly, grabbing Sara. Saffron tried to run to get Sara, but Popgoes held her back. He smiled, before saying, "Sir, I am giving you one chance to let my daughter go, and get out. You can come back tomorrow when you've learned to behave."

The Heavy glared in anger. "You're not in any position to say that to me! Now, get behind the counter, or your daughter will get hurt!" Popgoes stared. "Sic him, girl." A sound of metal scraping metal filled the room. The Heavy was confused, until he turned to the counter. The sight he saw took his breath away.

Tangle had taken off her exoskeleton (basically, the shell or skin), save for her paws and head. Under her suit was a mass of wires. She jumped forward, growling.

Outside, the others just watched. One Heavy, a BLU one, covered his eyes. Another asked if anyone wanted to put bets on the fight. All bets were in favor of Tangle winning the fight.

Popgoes gave a whistle. "Alright, Tangle, quit playing around. Pin him already." Instantly, Tangle pinned the Heavy to the ground, although, it did almost look like he was winning before. Popgoes walked over to the Heavy, Tangle's endoskeleton moving aside at times. Popgoes went down onto his knees. "You must be stupid to rob a candy store. You can come back tomorrow. That's a promise."

Tangle seemed to ravel up like some sort of windup toy. She gave a smile as the last bits of her went back under the exoskeleton. She helped the Heavy up, then, just like a dog to a man trying to be kinder, gave him a lick. She then walked to stand next to Popgoes, who started to rub her on the neck, just the way she likes it. Anyways.

Unfortunately, Tangle is a guard dog who does not like leaving her post often, so not much else adventure happened. She did run the place with the other members of the Cadet family, but Stone Cadet (the crow with the red eyes) had to run an errand that took a while to complete. They did get a visit from some Scouts, but they were just browsing.

A RED Sniper and FemSniper, siblings, did buy a cupcake to share. Then, another Scout. The odd them about him was that he was wearing a metal floppy cap (or old fashioned news boy hat, as some of you call it) called "Ye Oiled Bread Boy."

As for Sunday, that's the day she recharges.

 **End of Tangles section**


End file.
